hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boosts
In the City of Shadows there are a wide variety of boosts available, a player earns them by completing investigations, quests, collections, and artifacts. Finding Boosts The player can find boosts that they may have acquired during gameplay under their inventory then clicking on "boosts" Great Tailsmen of Truth The first boost the players are introduced to in the game is called the "Great Tailsmen of Truth" It's part of the Daily Quests, the user signs in and at the end of 5 days in a row, they receive one part of the Tailsmen. It'll take a person 25 straight days of signing in to complete this. This gives 12% more experience and coins of locations, dungeons and fights with monsters. The effect lasts for 10 days. Investigation Boosts Golden Owl "This boosts give the player a 100% more experience when completing locations, mini-games, battling monsters for 2 hours." From completing the following investigations... * The Collectors Secret (Case N*1) * The Witchcraft Artifacts (Case N*4) * Lost Baggage (Case N*6) Poison Goblet "This will give 1.5 times the experience for exploring locations, mini-games, and battling monsters for 2 hours. It also increases the chance of getting item drops by 50% from monsters. Lasts 12 hours." From completing the following investigations... * A Mysterious Murder (Case N*2) * The Pirate's Riddle (Case N*13) Flower Heart "Increases the chance of items dropping from all locations by 50%. It also gives 1.5 times the coins gained from exploring locations, mini-games and fighting monsters." From completing the following investigations... * Angel In Love (Case N*3) Stone Star "Increases the chance of items dropping from all locations by 50%, including locations with effects. It lasts for 12 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Enchanted Ball (Case N*5) * All Hallows Eve (Case N*15) Starry Music "This will give 1.5 times the experience and coins gained for exploring locations and mini-games and fighting with monsters. Lasts 24 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Music of the Master (Case N*7) * Spring Equinox (Case N*18) Flame Disc "Increases the chance of items dropping on all locations with effects by 50%. It also reduces the cost of energy used when exploring locations by 50%. It lasts for 24 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Isabelle's Secret (Case N*8) Moonlight "This will double the chance of items dropping from monsters and gives twice as many coins for exploring mini-games and fighting monsters. It lasts for 12 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Alex's Angels (Case N*9) Joker "Increases the chance of items being dropped from all locations with effects by 30%. It also reduces the cost of energy used when exploring locations by 30%. It lasts for 24 hours." '' From completing the following investigations...'' * The Magic Deck (Case N*10) * Icy Shackles (Case N*17) Werewolf Tamer "This will give 1.5 times the experience for exploring locations, mini-games, and fighting with monsters. Reduces the energy cost of exploring locations by 30%. It lasts for 24 hours." From completing the following investigations... * The beauty and the beasts (Case N*11) * Christmas Crime (Case N*16) Yellow Diamond "This will restore energy 2 times faster and lasts 4 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Diggers Stash (Case N*12) Fortune Knot "Doubles coins and increases the chance of finding assemblers by 30%. It lasts for 12 hours." From completing the following investigations... * The Shangri-La Temple (Case N*24) Precious Flower-bud "It doubles the coins and increases the chance of finding items by 50% in the locations and mini-games. Lasts for 10 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Tree of Life Keeper (Case N*25) Antique Clock "Increases the chance of items being dropped by 20%, and reduces the energy used when exploring locations by 20%. It lasts for 24 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Secret of Time (Case N*26) Wheel of Fortune "Increases the chance of finding assemblers and weapons by 50%, and the experience gained for the completing locations by 30%. It lasts for 7 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Keys to the Past (Case N*27) Treasures of the Past This chest gives... * "1 Deciphering Cube * Mechanical Heart Boost * 1 Sonic Cannon (used for dispelling the "Bat" anomaly) * 1 Topaz Diamond." Fom completing the following investigation... * Stranger's Letters (Case N*14) Chest This chest gives... * "2 Deciphering Cubes * 2 Lighters * 2 Compasses" From completing the following investigations... * Paying for the Past (Case N*19) Small Tool Chest This chest gives... * "3 Discover's Magnifier * 3 Chromometers * 3 Compasses * 3 Diode Bombs * 3 Lighters * 3 Deciphering Cubes" From completing the following investigations... * Doll Story (Case N*20) Hotel Chest "Inside this chest, you'll find a cache of 300 energy points."' From completing the following investigations... * Secrets of Love (Case N*21) *Note that upon completion the player gets the 300 energy immediately. It's not able to be stored for a later time. Samhain Chest This chest gives... * ''"3 Compasses * 3 Lighters * 3 Bombs * 2 Golden Doves * 2 Wolf Seals * 1 Egyptian Amulet * 1 Golden Dust * 1 Golden Bracelet * 1 Golden Hieroglyph * 1 Lens of Darkness * 1 Mirror Cube" From completing the following investigations... * Halloween Keeper (Case N*22) * Love Uniting Two Worlds (Case N*31) Actor's Amulet "Restores energy 2x faster and increases the chance of searching for items by 50% in locations and mini-games. It lasts for 10 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Phantom of the Theater (Case N*23) * Christmas Talent (Case N*33) Summer Blossom Amulet "Increases the chance of finding collection items and assemblers in locations and mini-games by 50% for 14 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Hiding place story (Case N*28) Winged Amulet "Doubles the number of assemblers found for 10 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Campaign for Success (Case N*29) Reward for the Best Dance "Increases the chance of finding collection items in locations and mini-games by 50% for 20 hours." From completing the following investigations... * Dance with Ghosts (Case N*30) Basket With Gifts Basket gives... * "50 Skeleton Keys * 3 Discover's Magnifier * 3 Supercrystals * 3 Diode Bombs" From completing the following investigations... * Where Wishes Lead (Case N*32) Golden Icarus "Increases the chance of finding assemblers and weapons by 50%, and the experience gained for completing locations by 30%. It lasts for 7 hours." From completing the following investigations... * A Bold Infiltration (Case N*34) Collection Boosts These boosts come from different types of collections. Amber Clover "A shining amber piece with an usual shape. Brings you luck when searching. Increases the chance of finding an item in locations or mini-games by 30%. Lasts for 90 minutes." From the collection "Mysterious Room Secret" Mechanical Heart "This tirelessly beating mechanical heart will increase the energy recovery rate 5x faster. Lasts for 90 minutes." Complete the collections "Centennial Ball" and "Thieving Magpie" to get this boost. The Eye of the Dragon "An eye of the last dragon. Still alive, it always turns to look at valuable artifacts. Increases the chance of finding items in locations and mini-games by 90%. Lasts for 2 hours." '' From the collection: "Forces of Light" Golden Hand of Midas ''"The Golden Hand of Midas turns everything it touches into gold. Increases by 100% the coins for completing locations, beating mini-games, and battling monsters for the next 2 hours." From the collection "Secret Society" Golden Owl "This boosts give the player a 100% more experience when completing locations, mini-games, battling monsters for 2 hours." From the collection "Conductors Device" Jack's Invitation "This will give 2 times the experience and coins gained for exploring locations and mini-games and fighting with monsters. Lasts 24 hours." From the Artifact collection "First Sahaim." Poison Goblet "This will give 1.5 times the experience for exploring locations, mini-games, and battling monsters for 2 hours. It also increases the chance of getting item drops by 50% from monsters. Lasts 12 hours." From the Artifact collection "Dangerous Gifts" Flower Heart "Increases the chance of items dropping from all locations by 50%. It also gives 1.5 times the coins gained from exploring locations, mini-games, and fighting monsters." From the Artifact collection "Lady's Happiness" Stone Star "Increases the chance of items dropping from all locations by 50%, including locations with effects. It lasts for 12 hours." From the Artifact collection "Ritual Paraphernalia" Starry Music "This will give 1.5 times the experience and coins gained for exploring locations and mini-games and fighting with monsters. Lasts 24 hours." From the Artifact collection"City's Relics" Flame Disc "Increases the chance of items dropping on all locations with effects by 50%. It also reduces the cost of energy used when exploring locations by 50%. It lasts for 24 hours." From the Artifact collection "Journey to Nowhere" Moonlight "This will double the chance of items dropping from monsters and gives twice as many coins for exploring mini-games and fighting monsters. It lasts for 12 hours." From the Artifact collection "Ghosts of the Past" Joker "Increases the chance of items being dropped from all locations with effects by 30%. It also reduces the cost of energy used when exploring locations by 30%. It lasts for 24 hours." '' From the Artifact collection "The Case Of Al Capone" Werewolf Tamer ''"This will give 1.5 times the experience for exploring locations, mini-games, and fighting with monsters. Reduces the energy cost of exploring locations by 30%. It lasts for 24 hours." From the Artifact collection "The Forgotten Treasure" Yellow Diamond "This will restore energy 2 times faster and lasts 4 hours." From the Artifact collection "Treasure Keeper" Miscellaneous Boosts These boosts come from different sources and are not categorized. Experience Amulet ''"The handmade gold insert makes this amulet unique. Increases the experience gained for completing one location or mini-game by 100%." '' From the Totem of the month (Ex. Christmas tree during the December event) Amulet of Searching ''"A magical handmade amulet created in unfamiliar lands. It brings good luck in item searches. Increases the chance of finding prize items when completing a single location or a mini-game by 50%." '' From the Totem of the month __FORCETOC__ Category:Gameplay Category:Boosts